vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
127428-so-eldan-sets-who-decided-the-stats-for-runes
Content ---- ---- ---- How about the 20 piece bonus on fusion gorge. It's like they forgot to make something that will actually be useful for a healer. Or useful for anyone really. Yes let me stand around and get critically hit so I can restore 700 health. Brilliant! | |} ---- That sounds pretty HARDCORE!, to be honest! | |} ---- ---- ---- I mean I kind of get that they don't want to make the 20 point sets absolutely mandatory but I think that they went too far in the other direction and made them useless. For instance, the heal from 20/20 life giver is totally negligible. I am still interested to try out the shield healing runes from the augmentors but of course that means we actually need to run the augmentors instead of attuning or running datascape, so there's the trade off. | |} ---- Imho, they pretty much *cupcake*ed this up when balancing stats the way that AP/mainstat > all (and please don't start with the absolute BiS gear when crit becomes interesting, because that's way too late). | |} ---- yup, and then you have main stat (that gives assault power) or pure assault power ! if that isn't lame... :D oh well... they should have hired a pen&paper rpg system designer and not some kind of mathematician who doesn't know a thing about gaming. | |} ---- runes are ultra grindy. the problem is worst tin pvp as you basically have to commit hundred of hours to try "1 build". and if you want to try another build you have to regrind the whole set of gear and runes. just... GRINDY. a good game would prefer giving you so many good options to choose from that testing and tweaking is where the fun is! wildstar basically sets you on a linear path and tells you: grind away for that +1 power ! o_O | |} ---- ---- the core gameplay is there.. they just need to tear down the rpg game system mechanics and rebuild them form the ground up. but i can see the outcry form here "but i spent 500hours in DS grinding for that!" "but but i played 500hours of pvp for that!". so yeah, they are in trouble... it would be very difficult, but probably not undoable, to kind of tear down the whole thing and redo it while keeping gear in sync with their ilvl power. and maybe have a rune exchange system or something like that.. its not like they have many players left in the game anyway. so maybe they should focus on the new/potential ones and not serve them the same crappy system. | |} ---- Verizal? Then either you or he (guess the latter) did a terrible job. From a tank's perspective, itemisation post-drop4 is just horribad. | |} ---- its hard to do proper itemization when the core stat system is lacking/weak. | |} ---- Nah, not in this case. This was a combination of pure stupidity and lazyness, giving DPS and tanks exactly the same stat distributions while disregarding the fact that tanks don't care only for output, but also for input - in contrast to DPS players. | |} ---- ---- It is interesting that they'd put someone in charge who doesn't actually know how the stats work. I mean, you'd think a little scribbling on a yellow notepad would be good enough to get the idea. Tank sets... put them with stats that are good for tanks. DPS sets... put them with stats that are good for dps. Heal sets.... you get the idea. It's not like the stats are THAT hard to figure out. Even if you know nothing at all you can make a character on the arkship and mouse over each one to see what it does. | |} ---- ----